Kull Warrior
In the fictional universe of the science fiction TV show Stargate SG-1, Kull Warriors are creatures created by Anubis for use in his personal army. How Kull Warriors are created The bodies of Kull Warriors are originally grown from an unknown kind of aqueous material. The material is used as a bath of undifferentiated cells and then changed into a humanoid form. When matched against an average human being, the Kull Warriors possess a comparatively more powerful musculature. The body is then given life and enhanced by the Ancient Healing Device (the only device yet discovered which is capable of giving life to something which was originally lifeless). Goa'uld symbiotes are then implanted in the body. However, these symbiotes differ from typical Goa'uld symbiotes in several key respects. Normal symbiotes possess a genetic memory, which grants them all of the collective knowledge of the Goa'uld as well as their typically greedy, power-hungry, and egotistical personality traits. These do not. The queen which spawned these symbiotes was acting in collusion with Anubis and did not pass on the genetic memories to its spawn, leaving them as non-intelligent slaves open for mind-imprinting at the hands of Anubis. Because they lack any inherent intelligence or thought patterns, the mind imprinting leaves the symbiote (and by extension, Kull Warrior) completely loyal and incapable of disloyal thoughts. The Kull were constructed on Anubis's scientific stronghold of Tartarus. Design flaws Though the host body has considerably more strength than a normal human being, and it possesses a Goa'uld symbiote for even greater strength and healing ability, it still has great flaws. The lifespan of a Kull Warrior is limited: the same biological characteristics that made them so strong and fast also greatly limited their lifespan, even with a symbiote. Despite its greater musculature, it lacks an improved circulatory system and its body is unable to sustain itself for prolonged periods of time. Kull Warriors succumb to the flaws in their own biology (through such events as heart attacks) without periodic treatment, presumably with the same Ancient healing technology that created them. At the time of their creation the Goa'uld Thoth was in charge of this operation until he was, presumably, killed by Samantha Carter. Strength, capabilities, and behavior Kull Warriors are highly athletic, able to march and run long distances without rest, and are very strong. They are relentless and unyielding, focusing solely on their objective and eliminating any obstacle to the completion of their mission with merciless efficiency. Unlike Jaffa, who can possibly be coerced or reasoned with, Kull Warriors have no emotions and little to no capacity for independent thought. As such they are totally loyal to their master. They are single minded and will obey the task that was assigned to them originally. Their primary weapon is a wrist-mounted energy blaster which is similar to a staff weapon, only with smaller energy projectiles and a much higher rate of fire. Armor The armored suits worn by Kull Warriors were fused to the genetically grown hosts. The helmet itself was made of two pieces, one being the helmet itself and the other being a kind of breathing filtration system which would, presumably, supplement the host's vastly inefficient organ system. The suits are impervious to most projectile weapons, Goa'uld energy weapons, and explosives. The armor was also capable of rendering force fields intangible, allowing the Kull Warrior to walk through shielded locations with no problems. However, after much study, ways to kill the Warriors were devised. Fine-point trinium darts can penetrate the weave of a warriors' suit, allowing others to administer either tranquilizers or toxins in an attempt to kill or render the Warrior unconscious. The Kull Disruptor, a weapon devised specifically to kill Kull Warriors, was eventually devised by the humans and the Tok'ra using an Ancient Healing Device found in South America. This weapon is capable of bringing the Kull down in one shot, although it does not actually injure or damage the Warrior, it simply neutralizes the effects of the Healing Device that was used to give it life in the first place; leaving the Warrior in its pre-life state. A sufficiently powerful concussive force can also kill a Kull Warrior, the effects of the blast translated through the armor even though the armor itself remains intact. Also, the armor provided no defense against Ancient Drone Weapons, which seemed to disintegrate the Kull upon touching them. Stargate Atlantis During the episode "Phantoms", several Kull Warriors appeared as hallucinations caused by a Wraith experiment, however they are only referred to as "super soldiers". Making of the Kull warriors According to executive producer Robert Cooper they decided to let Anubis create the super soldiers as a result of the Jaffa rebellion and to let him appear as a smarter and more formidable villain. Supervising producer Damian Kindler states that the Kull warriors were planned as a Terminator-like enemy and many ideas for their creation came from the episode "Cure". The appearance of the Kull warriors was developed by the art department, which worked together with Cooper while he was writing the script for the episode Evolution. So according to James Robbins of the art department the first idea of the warrior was more of a general direction that evolved into the final concept while the episode was written. It was also Robbins who then developed the appearance of the Kull warriors and the face behind the mask. At first the face looked a lot like that of the Borg and so he came up with the idea of the fibre optic network that ran over the skull. Every Kull warrior in the series is played by Dan Payne, although Robert Cooper and Payne describes it as a tough job since it gets very hot in the suit especially when filming in summer. Payne revealed in an interview that the art department built a body to build the suit on for him and the head. Afterwards they built the armor on top and a suit to go underneath. He also reveals that it was the most functional, mobile full-body unit he has ever been in. At first it took Payne and the staff 30 minutes to get him into the suit but in the end it only took about 15 to 20 minutes. When fully dressed the Kull warrior is about seven feet tall thanks to the helmet and the boots.Infos coming from DVD special about the creation of the Kull warriors. References Category:Stargate races Category:Fictional warrior races bs:Dronovi hu:Kull harcos